Enthralled
by NovaNights
Summary: Sarah and Jareth story, takes place 12 years after Sarah bested Jareth. Two foes meet again, I think the title gives away how they are feeling. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**New year, New Story. I realised just how awful the format of my other two stories are and before they are continued they are to be rectified as I am appalled and I understand why I was being complained at. I finally have a laptop to work on as opposed to a very out of date tablet that did not support even the simplest of apps such as Word document. I hope you enjoy this story even so, This first chapter is short but the story will not be a fast paced rush (so do not fret). **

**I'd like to warn people my stories typically explore very mature themes ranging from BDSM to Non-Con to Abuse. These themes are not for everyone and most certainly not for those who are under 18. I am not sure whether any of the already mentioned themes will arise within this story but I cannot promise they wont. You have been warned.**

**Thank you for your Patience and Support,**

**NovaNights xx**

**USUAL DISCLAIMER - I do not own nor profit from the film 'Labyrinth (1986)', the characters belong to Jim Henson and Co. This is written as a fanfiction and out of pure love for the film. Any characters mentioned in this story that are not featured in the film, I have created.**

Chapter 1; Guess who's back?

"His Majesty, Jareth the Goblin King, Keeper to the Labyrinth, High Prince of the Underground and Successor of the Southern Realm hereby extends an invitation to his coronation ball unto thee;

'Miss Sarah Elizabeth Williams'

Which shall take place this evening.

Please find within the box delivered alongside this invitation your garment for this evening, alongside a pendant you must wear to ensure your safekeeping.

If you wish to accept please say your right words once fully dressed for the occasion.

Kind Regards,

Kenneth E. Derst, His Majesties Advisor and Captain of the Guard."

Sarah whispered in disbelief… "Really, Jareth? Twelve years and you choose now to bloody show that you are in fact, real?" No longer in disbelief Sarah couldn't help yell exasperated.

Her day had been relatively normal unto now, she had done her usual routine; Got up and had her 7am run, grabbed a coffee at the local café chatting to the pesky barista who had NO understanding of personal space, before coming back to her small one bedroom high rise flat to take a shower and then stare blankly at her laptop, awaiting inspiration to hit her so she could summon up something that resembled a sequel to her first novel "Touched by Magic".

And then that stupid package had to arrive with a shower of glitter and a loud thud on her mahogany coffee table.

At first she had believed it to be her Cat, Lucius doing something mischievous but even she knew what that tell-tale scatter of glitter meant and from where it had come.

"If you're still spying on me you pretentious glittery pervert, then I suggest you fuck off and get ready for your ball! I won't be attending". Sarah was beyond pissed off, 6 years she questioned her sanity before channelling her childish delusions into writing, to find out the fiction she had created was not only true, but also not her past anymore. "Why do you continue to haunt me, Jareth?" she muttered before crinkling the invite into a ball and tossing it aside, leaving the box untouched Sarah stalked back into her bedroom. She was done for today.

\- AT THE CASTLE –

"It has been done, your Majesty"

Turning to face his advisor Jareth smiled warmly at his dear friend, "Tonight is the night Kenneth, Tonight I will finally inherit all of the titles I was born into." Turning back to his reflection in the mirror the Goblin King felt triumphant.

"And what if Miss William's does not attend?" Jareth's brow quirked in amusement to such a comment.

"She will attend, Sarah was born with a strong imagination but her life now is not created from that, but from my kingdom. Without the Labyrinth, The Goblin City or even I, she would not have been so successful." Jareth could see in the mirror his advisor was confused, with a sigh he continued his explanation. "Sarah is a published author with a very graphical and mindful insight to everything mystical and powerful, meaning our world. The Knowledge of which she obtained and the beauty in which she inhaled upon her journey she absorbed and wrote a children's fiction novel… Or at least that's what she intended it to be. Her book was highly received by an older audience as well, and I can imagine by now she is running out of things to write to pay her bills and keep her readers sedated. Curiosity will be Sarah's downfall and not only do I expect her to attend tonight but I fully intend to ensure she is never able to leave The Underground again"

Kenneth was shocked, his king had gone to extreme lengths for many things but he had never done so over a woman. "I hope you are right, My King" he could only utter. He did not want Jareth to be disappointed, not just because he cared for him as his King but also he feared the King's temper. Jareth has a fiery rage and was known for his cruelty. When Sarah had bested him, Jareth had taken his aggression out on the Labyrinth, twisting and turning it until it bent to his will and became darker and more sinister. He punished the Labyrinth for allowing Sarah to beat it, for not creating more obstacles and for being weak falling for her charms. What he still hadn't realised as he had succumb to her in the same way, he could have been harsher but he hasn't, he just would never admit it.

"I have an idea to ensure her arrival Kenneth, so don't you worry for my sake. Go and have one of the maids ready my chambers, tell them I shall be entertaining a very important female this evening, but do not tell them who. When they are done, make sure I am made aware. Once done, get yourself ready, tonight is incredibly important." With a nod, Kenneth dismissed himself to follow the King's commands. Under his breath, he prayed whatever Jareth was plotting would not come back on him.

Jareth watched Kenneth leave before he conjured the mirror to show him Sarah. The mirror shimmered as she appeared into frame, laid in bed asleep, was Sarah.

The King smiled, he had intended to try send her thoughts but a dream was all the more tantalising. He watched as she inhaled deeply, her brows furrowed as she entered a deeper sleep, he had to do this now or he might not get the chance. Jareth closed his eyes, concentrating hard on connecting to her mind to seep into her dream and confront her, let her dare try and say no now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ladies and gents. Still no mature themes but they are coming, I promise.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Please be polite and constructive in your criticisms, I appreciate the support I get from my readers and from the reviews.**

**Another short chapter but no worrying, the story is not to be rushed.**

**Thank you again, NovaNights xx**

**USUAL DISCLAIMER; BLAH BLAH LABYRINTH ISN'T MINE AND I DO NOT BENEFIT OR PROFIT FROM CREATING THIS.**

Chapter 2; Sweet Dreams are Made of This 

Sarah was dreaming of being back down by the lake near her childhood home, she had not visited the lake since before her visit to the Underground, and even though she was aware this was all a dream she felt peace and tranquillity here. "A time before him?" she laughed, was there ever really such a time? She remembered how she would run circles around the fields in silk costume dresses, adorned with plastic tiaras and flower crowns where she would mutter 'You have no power over me' a thousand times wishing it were real. "Pathetic really" she told herself as she yearned for that innocence back.

She sat atop the hill watching the water atop the lake ripple as swans landed, a pair, and as swans do they were mated for life. Sarah ached for that type of commitment, not that it had ever come and nor would she believe It could.

"I could stay here forever. Lord knows that I wish I could." She sighed, her longing for this peace to be eternal was evident in her tone.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?" Came a voice from beyond, Sarah couldn't help but shriek, her peace taken from her. Turning she saw no one, only a small barn owl perched upon a mosey stone, it regarded her with wonder.

"You're a pretty little owl aren't you? I must be mad shrieking at my own conscious" She laughed, shrugging the voice off as her own creation, scolding her in her sleep. There was something familiar about that voice, something so thrilling. She just didn't know what.

"Apparently little owl, my mind can no longer fragment the things it used to" Pointing out towards the town, Sarah continued "I used to stay here for hours until the street lamps lit up and enact out wonderful stories. I was a brave princess, ensnared by a cunning evil king, enforced to run his Labyrinth for the freedom of me and mine. And with a few words I would always be victorious" She smiled to herself, watching as the sunset just as it used to.

"And now the brave princess refuses to accept an invitation to see the same cunning evil king she defeated? Ironic isn't it, my little Victor?"

Sarah froze. That voice. There was no mistaking it, it most certainly could not have been her own imagination twice. Turning slowly Sarah faced the man she feared most, the man who she had long told herself was just a fairy-tale.

There he was, Jareth the Goblin King, looking as fearsome and as magnificent as he had all those years ago. She was stunned, he had not changed. No wrinkles, no signs of age or wear marred his beautiful face. His clothing still intimidating and flared – as well as absurdly tight.

"You're _not_ here. You're _not_ real." Was all she could say, raising her hand to her opposing arm she pinched herself in the hopes she might wake up. It was to no avail, for whatever reason she had to assume she wanted to confront him, why else would she fabricate him to visit her in her safe place? Perhaps to show she was not scared? Perhaps to show she had moved past the labyrinth? As she questioned the betrayal of her subconscious, Jareth watched her with the same curiosity that owl had.

"You were the owl?!" She blurted. Nice one Sarah she chastised herself knowing that it was her dream and that's not a question he could really answer when she imagined it. His eyebrow quirked as Jareth watched her face processing its emotions. He could tell she was struggling to differentiate between this and what reality might be, it was a common reaction he experienced from those whose dreams he visited.

"Say something" Sarah demanded, she could feel her tension rising, her safe place was now tainted and she wanted answers, Jareth straightened up obviously amused by her frustration, but he made no effort to follow her orders. "Are you mute or deaf? This is my dream, I created you and I don't understand why" Jareth was shocked by her answer, not that he dare show it. He presumed she was frustrated because he had flustered her. But this could work to his advantage, playing as her conscious meant he could easily influence her attendance to his ball, he only had to act carefully.

"You have lost hope" Was all he spoke. It was all he needed to say for Sarah to shrivel, the lake became dark as her mood shifted affecting her dream state. The last thing Jareth needed was to be caught in a nightmare.

"You're right. I have. My influence for all my writing came from The Labyrinth, my time Underground touched my soul, it breathed new life into me. Thanks to The Labyrinth my imagination was fuelled and I was able to write about such wonderful and beautiful creatures. And for the past five years I've milked my imagination dry desperately trying to sustain my success since I published 'Touched by Magic'. But that doesn't explain you, it doesn't explain why I would need nor want your help."

"Because I am your salvation. I can take you back to the Labyrinth, where you can be inspired. All you need to do is accept the invitation" Jareth remained calm despite feeling his excitement grow, she was listening to him, vulnerable to accept what he said was true. After all, in her mind, Jareth was her own creation.

"I have no choice, do I? My home, My Career, and everything I have built hangs in the balance here." Sarah tore her eyes away from Jareth's turning back to look at the lake, Jareth took the opportunity to walk behind her, maintaining a small distance so not to alert her suspicions. In his head he was somersaulting, she was admitting her defeat.

"There is always a choice, Sarah. What could possibly be stopping you from facing me in real life?"

The silence between the two foes stretched for what felt like a lifetime before Sarah gave her answer, Jareth was anticipating his fiery opponent to catch on, for her to realise it was really him, he waiting with baited breath, and then came a reply he could never have prepared for, an omission darker than Sarah knew.

"I fear you... Jareth".


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yes, 3 chapters in under 24 hours. Who knew a decent laptop would spur my creative edge? **

**The Mature themes are coming... Just not in this chapter (Maniacal laugh).**

**Thank you, be sure to review if you enjoy. I have yet to admit to the Labyrinth group I admin that I am writing again, I am intrigued to see how many chapters I write before they catch on.**

**Thank you all, NovaNights xx**

**USUAL DISCLAIMER; JIM HENSON AND CO CREATED THE LABYRINTH, NOT I AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM IT OR ITS CHARACTERS, THIS FANFIC IS JUST A TOKEN OF MY ADORATION TO THE FILM THAT STARTED MY BOWIE OBSESSION AT 6 YEARS OLD.**

Chapter 3; Lady in Red.

Sarah awoke startled, she had gone to sleep in the hopes of sleeping the entire evening away, so she didn't make a decision she would regret. Instead that dream had given her an epiphany; if she wanted to save her career, she needed an influence, she needed the Labyrinth.

Throwing back the duvet, she clumsily got out of bed and hurried into the living room to inspect the package which she originally planned to ignore. Gingerly, she opened the large brown box to peak at its contents, only to be annoyed by what she saw inside. Wrapped in tissue paper she unravelled her ball gown which almost completely resembled the gown she wore the first and last time she danced with Jareth. This dress however was slightly more slender, it was still virgin white with sparkling gold around the skirt, but gone were the enormous puffy sleeves and the skirt was nowhere near as large as it was before, attached to the dress was a long gold cape. "He cannot seriously expect me to wear this?" she almost laughed at the notion. It was beautiful yes, but she was not fifteen anymore.

Sarah threw the gown down on the settee and continued to explore the box, inside she found a pair of strappy open toed gold heels, leaves decorated the straps making it look like vines were holding the shoe in place, alongside these she found some hair pins, and two earrings that had the same twisted vines as the shoes. Lastly, she pulled out a pendant, one which she recognised all too well. It was Jareth's seal. "You have no hope in hell Goblin King" she muttered. It was one thing to taunt her with the dress, but to basically mark her as his with this? He was insane.

Chewing her cheek she looked at all the contents deciding what to do, she couldn't wear the dress _he_ had given her, that was for certain. Sarah then remembered she attended a charity ball a few years back with some author friends of hers. She was gifted a few gowns to choose for the occasion and was never asked for them back.

"I swear I had a red gown that would look lovely with the gold jewellery somewhere" she spoke loudly to herself as she went to look. Pulling open the doors to her wardrobe her emerald eyes raked over the clothes until she found the bag in which it was neatly stored, pulling it out and unzipping the bag Sarah smiled approvingly. "Well, you are definitely better than that poofy meringue his highness insists on". Closing the cupboard, she took note of the clock which told her it was quarter to five. "Let's get moving" she said excitedly before racing into the bathroom to start getting herself primped.

\- IN THE HEART OF THE LABYRINTH –

"Your Majesty I-"

"I care not for your excuses Abela, tonight I will be crowned High King, tonight I will own the Southern Realm and tonight I shall claim the only wench who almost cost me all of that. Do you understand?!" The Goblin King roared at the young girl cowering at her alter, nodding her understanding.

"Yes, My King." She spoke softly before standing back to her feet.

"Abela, you are very precious to me, without you there would not be a Labyrinth nor would there be Sarah but mark my words, if you allow her to escape or seek refuge here at any point, I shall ensure you suffer" He warned. The girl nodded her agreement once more.

Before the King could speak further Kenneth appeared before him, a crystal in his gloved hand. "My King, it appears you were indeed correct, Sarah is readying herself as we speak". Abela couldn't help but gasp. She was the Labyrinths soul, she saw all that had been and what might come, she had tried to protect Sarah and was heartbroken to hear she would definitely return.

Jareth smirked as he took the crystal, it was a still image of Sarah holding up the dress he had gifted her, her eyes told of her remembrance for when she last saw it. "Very good Kenneth. How long until the guests start arriving?" His mismatched eyes narrowed onto that of his advisor who curtly replied "They will begin arriving in the next two hours, your highness. Your Mother and Father are to arrive soon to start the authentications." Jareth nodded moving towards the door exiting Abela's alter. Before leaving he turned to face the trembling girl one last time "I have warned you, if you obey me, your freedom to roam again shall be rewarded to you" Abela managed a small smile "Thank you, you are most generous, My King" Jareth flashed her a sickening grin before abandoning Abela once more.

\- BACK TO SARAH -

Giving herself a once over in the mirror Sarah couldn't contain herself, she was genuinely excited. Despite knowing his royal pain in the ass would be there, she was looking forward to learning more about different creatures to document them for her next book, she had already thought up a title "Enthralled by Magic". Delicately she painted her lips in a deep red to match her dress she grinned "Well Sarah, for twenty eight, I suppose you scrub up rather nicely".

The rouge dress Sarah wore exposed her slender neck, pronounced collarbones and shoulders, two straps securing at her upper arms, it was figure hugging and fell to her ankles ensuring the golden shoes were visible. Up one side of the dress was a slit that stopped mid-thigh so whenever she walked you would see a hint of her creamy flesh. She adorned the hair pins in a half down curled up do, the earrings hung low only accentuating her neck further. She added a small gold purse which had original held some long since discarded makeup, grabbing a small voice recorder for note taking, her lipstick and the invitation she took herself to the mirror In her hallway.

"Ok ok ok… you've done this before… right words right words"

She nervously reassured herself, raking her brain of what she should say. "Well I know I have to say I wish at least" she giggled slightly, her confident faltering. She took out the invite to reread its instructions ignoring the stupid warning about the necklace, her only danger was Jareth and she knew how to tell him to fuck off already. She had practiced the verse that had defeated him the last time over and over just in case. "Ok let's see… Ah... 'If you wish to accept please say your right words once fully dressed for the occasion' simple enough I suppose.

Hurriedly Sarah folded the invite back into her purse before looking directly into the mirror once more, it was almost nine o'clock and she hoped she wasn't late although the invite never stated a direct time.

"I wish to accept King Jareth's Invitation…" The last thing Sarah heard was the chiming of bells before she was transported from her humble apartment and back once more to the Castle, beyond the Goblin City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; My Eyes adored you.

Jareth's patience had worn thin, his coronation was final, the vows spoken, his parents had abdicated and should he knew he should be enjoying the festivities. But oh no, Miss Williams still hadn't arrived. It was nearing nine o'clock and soon he was expected to choose a partner for his first dance as king. He had wanted it to be her. He even had the blue suit jacket he had worn on their first dance altered especially for the occasion and now he felt a fool.

Amongst the guests all dressed in blacks, greys and whites (As expected from those who weren't of High Status like Jareth and his family) he could not spot her and he knew he would of if she were there. Jareth signalled for Kenneth's approach, his face telling all.

"I know your Highness, I don't know where she is either" The adviser spoke quickly trying to diffuse The Goblin King's rage.

"For every minute she isn't here, is one minute every servant in my keeping will suffer. Including you."

"Yes your highness" Kenneth stepped away from the throne to look up at the grand golden clock, he watched as it chimed nine wincing knowing that was one minute he would suffer. Before he could ponder anymore a flash of red came into his peripheral vision, followed by a gasp and then complete silence in what had been a very lively ballroom. Sarah was here.

The silence had also alerted Jareth, who was firstly relieved to see Sarah but secondly furious for she had disobeyed him in her attire. She was dressed in a colour only permitted to High Fae, she did not wear the pendant he had asked her to and her curves were on show to the entire court.p class

"Continue the music" Kenneth yelled so the ballroom came alive once more, Jareth knew he had to keep himself composed. It was his coronation, he could not be seen to be enamoured with a Mortal, especially who this mortal was.

"My King, I think you may have to ensure your strange beauty is taught her rank. It is scandalous that she show in Royal colours" Kenneth uttered to the King whose ever familiar smirk reappeared on his face.

"You know Kenneth, you're right. However it's about time I take part in my first dance as High King and Ruler of the Southern Realms. Get the attention of the musicians, ensure they play our song." 

Sarah was, for better word gobsmacked, her shock was only then replaced with embarrassment as she realised everyone was staring at her, normally she would question why… and then she saw their colouring. She wished she had after all done as the letter instructed. She felt like a dear in headlights, some faces were shocked, other's showed their amusement and worst of all some were eyeing her up and down. _See what you've done now foolish girl?!_ Her subconscious whined. She looked longingly at the open double doors at the other side of the room, she could be alone there to calm at least. Thankfully a man spoke up and the room came to life, beautiful music danced its way into Sarah's ears and loud chatter and laughter echoed all around her. Taking a deep breath Sarah cautiously decided to edge towards the wide spread of food and drinks, praying for something strong to cool her off.

But she didn't make it so far, as she headed for the table a tall figure formed in front of her, she didn't look up, she didn't need to, she knew that stance anywhere, she had envisioned him in that blue jacket a thousand times and she was sure no one could ever magic themselves anywhere as dramatically as he did.

"Well well well… what have we here? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble Sarah?"

She couldn't force herself to look up at him, let alone answer him. She was afraid, in her dream she could control him, but here he held all the power.

"Very well, let us take this discussion somewhere private" before Sarah could protest, she was swept up in Jareth's magic and transported. When she regained her balance she looked around, she was in his throne room, on top of a wide pillar, facing him on his throne.

"I ask again, for the last time. Are you trying to get yourself in trouble Sarah?" To Sarah Jareth seemed very calm, he was lounging lazily on his throne, tapping his boot rhythmically with a riding crop, in his attire he looked far too fancy for this place. "Well?"

"No" she simply said, he straightened up at her response. He didn't seem all too calm now. "Why would you be so foolish as to wear something like that when you have been instructed otherwise? And why do I see you aren't wearing the pendant?" Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes, a scolding of all things? She was almost thirty for goodness sake.

"Perhaps because I came here of my own freewill, and with that freewill I chose to dress in something I was comfortable in, and perhaps I didn't wear your pendant because as I have said before, you have no power over me, and I won't give you any, not even by wearing your pendant" Sarah couldn't stop her snarl, he was terrifying still but she was not about to be spoken down to by anyone. Her outburst was not met with anger however but more alarmingly with a smirk of intrigue.

"Please tell me you don't still believe those foolish words still offer you some protection? Oh Sarah you are amusing. You willingly accepted the invite of a Fae, you already gave me power by coming here. So let me rectify your little indiscretion." With a wave of his hand the pendant Sarah had left in her apartment was clasped around her neck like a choker, she felt collared and her frustrations teased, she was however thankful he left her dress alone, whether it was using magic or not, the thought of him dressing her was something she did not want to think about.

"Now, I believe we need to get back. In exchange for me allowing you to dress beyond your status, I want you to be my partner in my first dance. An honour for anyone, especially a mortal. Before your smart mouth answers me, you should know this is not a request." Sarah's mouth shut as quickly as it had opened. One dance couldn't kill and she had to accept some form of compromise if she wanted to explore.

"Ok your highness, but I want some ground rules" Jareth couldn't help his smile, even when told she had no power, she still tried to gain it back. He was glad to see that she had not entirely changed. "What are your terms, Sarah?" he rolled her name off his tongue lavishly, the way he said it unnerved her.

"No inappropriate touching, No nastiness or games, and total honesty"

"I will not touch you anywhere you don't ask me too, if you aren't nasty I will not feel the need to do so back or to toy with you and lastly, the Fae cannot lie" The Goblin King purposefully held her gaze so she knew how serious he was.

"Good. After you, your Majesty" Sarah gestured openly, she didn't know why she did that but she grew apprehensive knowing that very soon she would be dancing with him again and she just wanted to have it done now.

"Oh no Sarah, we arrive together now" The words he spoke seemed to have a hidden meaning, the tone he used was far too sinister for Sarah's liking shaking her head to clear her worries Sarah smiled towards Jareth who now was stood below her podium gesturing for her to take his gloved hand. Forcing herself to be strong Sarah took it. _You can do it_ she told herself, she didn't truly believe it, but oh lord did she want too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Expect some smut next chapter, happy reading ;)**

Chapter 5; Dance with me, Make me Sway.

As they entered the room, they captured the attention of everyone in it. The crowds parted making space for two to dance. Sarah couldn't help but listen to the whispers that surrounded them.

"The King isn't possibly about to ask _her_ to dance with him surely?"

"The Scandal! His majesty dancing with a woman who dared dress as though she was entitled to his attention!"

"He did always take a liking to brunettes…"

Jareth stopped as they found the middle of the floor, Sarah unlinked her arm from his and took a few steps back before facing him. She was no expert in ballroom dancing nor did she know what they might dance like in the Underground, but she knew basic etiquette and had some rhythm. She only hoped her limited knowledge would come into play in this circumstance.

She lowered herself to a curtsey remembering her rank, she noticed through hooded eyes that Jareth bowed his response, he began to approach her to tell her to arise. One hand settled on his shoulder as his wrapped around her waist, their free hands joining together, they fit together so well that Sarah felt apprehensive. It was not supposed to feel so right.

A familiar twinkling echoed from the musicians, a song, a sad but beautiful love song began to play and Sarah couldn't hide her horror. It was their song, the song from their first time. Why would he do this? Sarah's eyes bore into Jareth's, they demanded an answer or at least some excuse. Jareth's eyebrow quirked showing he was not feeling obligated to obey her.

"Why?" She whispered a hiss at him, and he smiled. She knew the song but could not prepare for what came next. The King began to sing.

"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes,

A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes,

I'll place the sky, within your eyes"

It was all too much for Sarah, reliving this closeness, hearing his voice torment her the same way it once had. She turned her gaze to those around them, faces struck with awe and jealousy were focused on the two and she could not fathom why. Was it because it was his first dance? Was it they thought she held his favour? Was it because they felt the same thing Sarah did? Did they see how well the two foes fit together?

Sarah closed her eyes as the king sung the words that hit her hardest;

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,

Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down"

Every words like a dagger to the chest, it was all true, it was written almost for her. Her life was falling apart and Jareth was the only one stopping her failure from drowning her, he was the one who could save her career and her home. And he was there for her, just as he said. Without thinking Sarah leant into Jareth, her head lightly resting on his chest. The movement was processed with a slight smirk from the goblin king as he continued to sing, his triumph had come Oh so easily, and this night he would revel in it. For this night he had truly ensnared Sarah, just as he intended.

Jareth continued to sway Sarah gently as the song came to an end and the clock counted their time this night, Jareth would ensure he did not have to return her, not this night or any other. The music stopped, Sarah and Jareth broke apart to curtsey and bow to one another once more, the crowds clapped loudly and their chattering started up once more.

"He serenaded her!"

"Well we all know what this means!"

"Hahaha the poor girl, Jareth has staked his claim"

Sarah's head whipped round at those words. Staked his claim? Like fuck! She didn't know how true the statement was, but she sure as hell wasn't anyone's to claim. Is that why he did all this? The invite, the dress, the pendant and now the song? He was staking a claim?!

Jareth's hand on her shoulder pulled Sarah from her inner turmoil, as her eyes met Jareth's she saw the hunger in his gaze. That hadn't always been there had it?

"J-Jareth… I have to go…" she stammered. He knew she had finally caught on and his grin widened further. Whilst having her come so blindly too him had been fun, it was Sarah's fire he desired more. She started to back away slightly, keeping herself calm in the hopes he wouldn't notice she was planning on retreating as far away from him as possible.

"You cannot run this time, my little Victor"

That's when the penny dropped… it had truly been him in the dream, he hadn't manipulated her, taken advantage of her weaknesses, he had exploited her, and now she was at his mercy. "Jareth, let me go home" she said breathlessly, suddenly the ballroom felt overcrowded, her vision was growing blurry as she panicked. Looking around her, her eyes met with the double doors again, she had to leave.

"I dare you Sarah, I dare you to run from me. But beware, when I find you, I will claim you."

Her eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean it? He couldn't be serious! She took two steps back all the while watching him to see if he was going to directly chase her.

"You have till the thirteenth hour to hide, for when the clock strikes, you will be mine"

Sarah saw the seriousness in his warning, although he appeared casual and calm, she saw his shoulders square up, poised and ready for the hunt. She refused to allow him the satisfaction of her cowering any longer, trusting he wasn't immediately about to follow her, Sarah turned towards the double doors and walked quickly out of them so not to cause too big a scene. Once she was out of the doors, she planned to kick off her shoes and run as quickly as she could. She may not be able to magic her way home, she may not be able to say the verse she once had to defeat him but she sure as hell did not have to give in to him.

Jareth watched Sarah's walk quicken as she got closer to the double doors, his victory was fast approaching and he would enjoy her surrender, especially knowing she had come so willingly to him.

"You're letting her leave your Majesty? I must say from the performance you put on, you two were going to retire early this evening" Kenneth questioned his King with a slight chuckle. Jareth hadn't cared how it looked to those observing them, to him he was in the room enjoying Sarah's warmth.

"She is being allowed a head start, but otherwise Kenneth, believe me when I say that Sarah Williams will not be leaving The Underground. Not now, not ever".


	6. Chapter 6

**Mature themes I promised? Mature themes I have delivered. This is tame for what I have been known to write, if you enjoy this, then please review.**

**Thank you, NovaNights xx**

Chapter 6; Run away baby

Sarah had no idea where she was going, whilst yes she had been in the Castle before, it looked nothing like she remembered. Earlier when transported to the dusty thrown room it looked as it had when she first entered, but from the ballroom to the halls she now ran down it was like a completely different castle. There was no cobwebs, no dust or chicken feathers only cold marble floors, huge portraits on the walls and beautiful statues.

"Think Sarah, think" she said allowed halting to take in her surroundings, there were doors everywhere but no telling as to where they would lead. She didn't even know whether the ballroom had been close to a castle exit. Looking all around her eyes fell to a huge doorway, its appearance more promising as an exit than any of the other doors. She ran towards it, noting how heavy it looked she leant with all her might managing just to open it and fled quickly out into a courtyard. She was outside the castle, but certainly not in the Goblin city as she had hoped. This was a garden, lit only by floating crystals that hang in the air casting obscure shadows on the grounds.

"Maybe there's an exit from here that will lead me well away from the castle" she muttered, watching every step she took. She was barefoot and knew the Labyrinth held dangers she would be foolish to presume she was safe even in the castle grounds.

"You! Girl! Get offs that path" Sarah knew that voice anywhere and hope washed through her, turning there she saw him, her old friend; Hoggle.

"Thank god, Hoggle!" She exclaimed, the dwarfs usually furrowed expressed lit up in shock. "Sarah? What's you doin' here? You gots to get out!" Sarah seemed puzzled, did he not know Jareth was plotting? Didn't they all know half of his schemes?

"I am trying, can you point me to the exit?"

"Exit? Sarah, you shouldn't'st' of come 'ere" Her friend looked truly terrified, running as quickly as his little legs could, he ran to Sarah, taking her hand to take her off of the path she had been following. He led her to a flower bed where he pulled her down to speak with her.

"This Garden, its used fer… err matin'" Hoggle seemed embarrassed upon trying to explain himself, he went on to explain at full moon the garden lit with Crystals and when two souls entered, new life would spring into the garden and was considered lucky for a mating couple trying to create new life. Sarah was horrified, who would create something like this?

"What do I do? If I stay here I face the possibility of an unwanted randevu, but if I go back he will catch me. Surely there is somewhere for me to go, I only have till the thirteenth hour Hoggle!" she exclaimed, her panic evident to her friend. He felt a guilt, he was unable to help her, his soul had been bound to the gardens, whilst he could transport to any garden he was unable to leave the castle grounds. Then it hit him.

"Sarah, I can takes yer to a garden, outs front. But that's best as I can do" Sarah nodded smiling at her friend, she was so grateful she knew he was risking his own neck in helping her and she swore she would return the favour.

"Grabs one of thems'" Hoggle pointed to the orbs floating above their heads, Sarah obliged, pulling it down, once Hoggle placed his hand on the orb he took them to the garden that decorated the front of the castle. From there you could hear laughter and music from inside the castle.

"Thank you Hoggle, I promise to repay you somehow. Please can you tell me what time it is?"

"Twas nothin' Sarah. It's the 12th hour" Sarah nodded, hugging her friend Goodbye, she had but an hour to get as far away from Jareth as possible before he enacted whatever evil scheme he had planned all along. He is Fae, so what did she expect? She should have known better and now she was paying the price.

Sarah quietly crept through the Goblin City, it was dark and she could hear the loud snores of all the small creatures in their huts. She knew she didn't want to raise their suspicions, whilst virtually harmless she had needed her companions to help her last time, she couldn't imagine what might happen if she went up against the Goblin army alone a second time.

After managing to find her way through Sarah spotted the gate, she almost jumped for joy to see it had been clumsily left open by a drunken guard who was collapsed on the floor snoring loudly muttering incoherently about something. Slowly she stepped over the guard, turning on her side she squeezed through the gap and couldn't stop herself from jumping up in the air to celebrate her victory. Taking a few steps back she looked toward the castle "So long Goblin King" she whispered smiling wistfully.

"So long? But Sarah, the fun is just about to begin!"

And there he was, The Goblin King and held in his hand by the scruff of his neck was Hoggle. "I sorry Sarah" Sarah couldn't believe it. He had ratted her out.

"Now, precious, what am I going to do with you?" He pondered eyeing her up in disgust. Her dress was covered in dust and mud, gone was any trace of the elegance from the ballroom. He was not happy to see she had managed to get out front and through the Goblin City unsighted.

"You see Sarah, Hoggle might be your friend but he is also MY servant. If he had disobeyed me, his own little family would have suffered when I found out. For being a good servant Hoggle, you are permitted to one week with your loved ones" Hoggle's eyes spoke of guilt as he thanked his king before he vanished from sight.

"But you, if you'd have stayed in the Garden I would not be so furious-"

"I wouldn't mate with you even if my life depended on it" Sarah snarled interrupting the King. She was treading down a dangerous path and although she knew it, she refused to care.

"I would not challenge me Sarah, tonight I will come into all my power, tonight I will select my mate and tonight will mark your new life by my side for eternity" His voice was loud and aggressive, completely opposite to how calm he had been in the throne room. Sarah realised now it was all an act, she should never have trusted the Goblin King.

"And if I refuse?" now she was challenging him purposely, she would not be intimidated by his status or power, he may have a kingdom, an army and magic but she had always told him her will was as strong as his own, so long as she believed herself equal, he could not take that from her.

"You will not have a choice." His voice hissed as he closed the distance between them in a few strides, Sarah tensed refusing to flinch, men like him wanted power and thrived off reaction and she would not give him such satisfaction.

"I would have preferred to have done this the easy way, but now we have forty minutes and you decided to be rude and ask to leave after our dance. If you had only spoken nicely to me Sarah we would not have this issue, it looks like I am going to have to make this next process very quick, if you fight me, this will be particularly unpleasant for you" confused by what he was saying Sarah attempted to speak, but before she could Jareth waved his hand in the air surrounding them in mist made from magic obscuring her vision.

When the mist cleared Sarah found herself bound in chains, completely stripped of all her clothing and covered by a white rag which resembled the likes of an oversized t-shirt, the room she was in she did not recognise but it was dark, cold and damp.

"You are filthy, Miss Williams" she heard his voice but could not see him, she could hear the tell tale clicking of footsteps behind her and she knew he was close, she didn't have time to protest her chains as a cold gush of water fell down on her soaking her through causing her to scream. "FUCK YOU" she shouted as the water stopped falling, leaving the rag clinging to her body dripping onto the cold cobbled floor beneath her.

"I do not appreciate your aboveground curses, Miss Williams. I was merely cleaning you. If you apologise I shall dry you immediately" He warned, his voice calming asserting him from behind her. "Go to hell, Jareth" she cursed once more as her teeth chattered. "You were warned" more water fell onto her, it was even colder than before and she screamed as the water burned her skin. It felt as though shards of ice were penetrating her skin, she began to cough and splutter struggling to breathe under the sheer force of the water. Once more he stopped the water "Apologise, Now." This time it was an order. He was testing her obedience, proving his power and dominance, sadly it was working.

"I'm s-sorry j-jareth" she shivered her words, the cold numbing her face limiting her ability to speak. "See now that wasn't so hard, was it Sarah?" he drawled. _Patronising cunt _she thought to herself. "Wha-what d-do you w-want Jareth?" she asked getting to the point. She wanted to be dry, she wanted to stop this chill, but mostly she wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

He began to step towards her, Sarah couldn't help but flinch as his footsteps drew nearer to her, earlier she had sort comfort in him, now she wished him death. She wished she had never met the Goblin King. She felt him press against her, his warmth made it hard for her not to edge back towards him, she was so cold. Upon pressing against him she noticed how hard his front felt, how smooth it felt and that's when she realised, he wasn't dressed. Sarah began trembling for a very different reason, she was chained and completely at his mercy.

"Would you like me to warm you up, Sarah?" his tone was so kind, almost innocent. But he wasn't deceiving her. Not that he cared, she would give in one way or another. All she could do was nod, she would not verbally give him permission to touch her, she had asked for his help but she had not asked for this.

"Oh you precious thing, how long it has been. I have longed for your submission, I have longed to see you so vulnerable…" as Jareth taunted her with his words, he tore away the rag. "I have dreamt of the perfect setting, but your defiance has led it to this…" Jareth snaked his arms around Sarah's waist pulling her tightly against him so she could feel his erection against her back. She couldn't stop the gasp escaping her nor stop herself enjoying his warmth. Jareth began to gyrate his hips so his member would stroke from her bottom up her back, the friction alighting more warmth as well as the fire inside of Sarah. Her want began to stir and she was foolishly trying to calm herself. "What a beautiful Queen you will become Sarah, all it takes is for us to bond this night. You want my touch don't you, Sarah?" Jareth's lips began to suckle and kiss at her neck, the warmth combatting the cold of the water her hair was dripping down her. She nodded her response, it was so wrong but she wanted him. "Oh no Miss Williams, I want you to admit it" it scolded before biting down hard on her neck.

"FUCK! JARETH, YES!" she couldn't help herself, his bite elicited a response from her body she hadn't prepared for. Sarah felt her a warm moisture between her legs, she was ashamed of how easily he had affected her. His chuckling brought her back to reality, he had removed an arm from her waist to position his member between her legs, moaning as he felt her warmth. "You most certainly are very dirty, Miss Williams" his voice was breathless. His hips began to gyrate once more, coating himself with her juices, tormenting them both further. Sarah's legs grew weak, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this but her arousal was clear as day. Her nipples had peaked in the cold but had only hardened from his touch, her entrance was awaiting his assault, but her mind remained guarded, she had to stop this. _Why can't I pull myself together?!_

"Tell me you want this Sarah, bond with me, let me drive you to the edge, I can give you everything you desire" he promised as his tip slightly entered her, it was not enough to gain her consent but enough to make her mewl. She craved more. _Do not give in to him._

"Every night I can make you feel this good, whenever you call for me I will be there, just say yes, give in to your desires Sarah" sliding his tip in and out of her entrance Jareth's hand travelled down to her clit and begun its slow torture. He was running out of time as well as restraint. He did not want to force his way in, he wanted her submission. Running his tongue along her neck, he bit down on her jugular causing her to cry out. "P-please" she whispered, she couldn't hold up against him, she needed this. "Say your right words Sarah, and you shall have it" he whispered, before biting down on her earlobe.

"Yes Jareth… I consent… please…" That was all he needed to her, tightening his grip around her waist Jareth plunged into her biting down hard on her shoulder as he did so, they gasped together as two became one. The suspense had driven them both to madness, whilst he had planned to be gentle, Jareth's carnal needs took over as he thrust into her over and over from behind. Sarah moved as much as she could to meet his every assault as he took her, their moans echoed into the darkness of the room. Their Bonding was heard throughout the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the few days wait, I have been away with the other half. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Thank you for your reviews. I am glad to see people enjoying what I write, NovaNights xx**

Chapter 7; You, You will be Queen.

It did not take long after her climax for Sarah to come back to reality. The words Jareth had said became all too apparent "tonight will mark your new life by my side for eternity" it was all too real, and far more daunting now the deed was done.

"Bond with me Sarah" he had said, and in her lust infused state she had willingly agreed, her only freedom whittled away by sex. She felt dirty, and even that thought disgusted her. "You're so dirty, Miss William's" the words came as quickly as the bile rose in her throat. She had relinquished her only power and now she was to live with the punishment.

Jareth was still panting, as his chest heaved against her back she could feel his penis move inside her still, she wiggled to gain some space but to no avail, she was still in her chains. "You will make a wonderful Queen, Sarah" his words were sincere and kind, but she was no fool. Forcing herself to swallow the dread she felt, she brought herself to whisper "Please free me, Jareth". Within a moment she was freed, her knees hit the floor as she let herself fall. Hissing upon contact Sarah looked down at herself, her thighs were covered in the evidence of their bond, his seed still dripping from her pussy. She was embarrassed by the aftermath of her own desire but she knew she had wanted it. And there was no escaping that.

"There is no time to sit about Sarah, we must head back"

"Back?" She turned around to face the king, hope on her face. He was letting her go? "Yes Sarah, Back" was all he said. He was displeased, she thought he had meant aboveground despite consenting to their bonding, but there was no time to deal with her disrespect. He now had to present her at The Thirteenth hour as tradition dictated.

Using his magic Jareth dressed himself in his Armour, the blue ensemble from earlier had been just for show for Sarah's sake, but now he was about to inherit everything and he knew he would need something strong to protect him when he received the powers of his family, powers of which had been accumulated and perfected throughout each generation dating back thousands of years. Taking off his cloak he draped it around Sarah before picking her up in a cradle hold. She wanted to protest but the burning intensity held in the king's gaze told her otherwise.

"It is time, Sarah" was all he said before taking them away from the scene of their sin.

\- BACK TO THE BALLROOM –

Sarah had kept her eyes closed via the transportation, upon arrival she wished she hadn't bothered to open them. Her heart had sank along with her dreams when she realised that they were back in the ballroom, and she was sat in the lap of the Goblin King as he perched upon his throne, if it hadn't been for her lack of clothing, she would run.

"Jareth, King of the Goblin City, High Prince of the Underground and Keeper of the Labyrinth. You are the only living successor to The High King and Queen of the Southern Realm, tonight you are here to be crowned King in their place. Your bonding was heard, and your Queen has been presented before your people. Do you hereby swear to uphold your duties as their King? To protect your lands with the powers bestowed upon you this eve, and above all rule with the fierce intensity of your ancestors before you?" A voice echoed. There was no telling from whence it came, or who in fact spoke.

"I give my word, my vow, to rule the Southern Realm and nourish it to its full potential, from now until my own come of age." Sarah could do nothing but watch Jareth in awe. His expression was serious, his answer encouraged all to bow in his presence. Should she bow too?

"Sarah William's" The voice spoke her name, causing her to jump in Jareth's lap, his hands flew to her waist holding them in an almost painful grip.

"You are presented here as Queen, your bond is known to all present this evening and to the Labyrinth herself. You are accepted as High Queen. Do you also swear from now until the end of your rein to nurture the Labyrinth, to comfort your people, to bare heirs for the Southern Realm and to pledge obedience to your King and Husband?"

KING?! HUSBAND?! Sarah couldn't breathe, she had not signed up to this, and she couldn't surely?! Jareth tightened his grip, his nails poking her hip bones causing her to squeak slightly.

"Okay! Okay!" Jareth glared at Sarah's outburst, his eyes threatened her to rectify her words. "I mean, Yes, I vow to perform the duties expected of me as… as H-high Queen" she almost couldn't finish her promise. Jareth's grip loosened and she calmed her erratic breathing.

"It has been spoken. All Hail King Jareth, High King to the Southern Realm, High King of the Underground, King of the Goblin City, Keeper of the Labyrinth and His bride High Queen Sarah to the Southern Realm, High Queen of the Underground, Runner of the Labyrinth and Barer of heirs."

"All Hail" was echoed throughout the room, cheers and laughter erupted in celebration, the sound a vicious assault on Sarah. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real, she was in a dream surely.

She did not have time to ponder the reality as Jareth grew tense beneath her, looking up at his face she saw him begin to physically strain. "I suggest you run away, girl" a man who had not been beside them before said. Sarah looked him up and down, he looked amused despite the condition of his king. "Why?" Sarah challenged, who was this man to order her? She had enough of that from the Goblin King, let alone some stranger. "Because he is about to inherit his full power, power drives a man wild… Would you like to guess who he will be coming for?" Sarah's eyes widened in fear, she stole a glance at Jareth and instantly regretted it. His eyes were narrowed, pupils fully dilated and a smirk adorning his face. The stranger was right, she would have to run or face the full brunt of his power and after what had transpired earlier she didn't want to know what he would later be capable of.


End file.
